


Born to die

by Mild_Writing (orphan_account)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Shizuo likes Izaya's ass, edgy shit for you edgy teens, izaya doesnt sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mild_Writing
Summary: Shizuo walks around alone at night, but one night he's joined by a boy with red eyes. He's a bit concerned for this boy's health.





	1. Evacuate the dance floor doo doo, doo doo

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a normal high school, none of the shit that happens in the anime happens here.

Shizuo walked the streets of Ikebukuro, with no destination, and no curfew. The moon wasn't shining too bright tonight, but the streetlights never fail to light the sidewalk. A cigarette hangs, loosely from Shizuo's fingers. What a stereotype he is, fake blond hair, smoking, wandering around at 1 am. Shizuo scoffs at the thought he must look like such a delinquent. Bringing the cigarette to his lips, he almost has it to his lips, but before he can get that far, a voice stops him. "Those things kill you know," a taunting voice rings out from behind him. Turning around, Shizuo is met with either an angel or a devil he can't tell which yet. The voice belonged to a boy, a pale boy, with black hair, and red eyes that seem to shine under the streetlights glow. He is significantly shorter than Shizuo, but he looks about the same age as Shizuo. His mouth is up in some kind of smirk, almost a condescending smile. Shizuo lowers the cigarette, choosing his words carefully. "Yeah, I know," he tries to look the boy in the eyes without being weird about it. The boy just smiles and continues walking, looking back to Shizuo to see if he's following. The boy stops mid-step, turning to Shizuo, he lifts his hand and gestures Shizuo to follow him. Shizuo sighs, dropping his cigarette, stepping on it to make sure he doesn't start any fires. He follows a couple of paces behind the raven-haired boy. Said boys hips were swaying, and he was humming to a beat that Shizuo couldn't understand. Suddenly the boy whipped around, still walking. "So, what's your name?" the boy asked, his lips forming a Cheshire grin. While Shizuo's brain tried to decide if he loved the smile or not, his mouth moved for him. "I'm Shizuo," he answered slowly. "I know," the boy spun back around to face forward. Before Shizuo could ask just what the fuck that meant, the boy spoke once again. "I'm Izaya Orihara," Shziuo swears up and down that he's heard that name before, but from where? "I'm Shinras acquaintance," Izaya answers his thoughts. Ah, so that's where Shinra always liked the weird ones.

As Izaya passed through the streetlights, Shizuo got a closer look at his outfit. A black denim jacket, with a redshirt poking out from under it. His pants were black and hugged his body perfectly. Shizuo shook his head and continued to memorize Izaya's clothes. He had a wallet chain hanging from his front pocket. His shoes were classic black and white vans. The outfit matched almost perfectly with the amount of personality he'd gotten from Izaya. A little asshole with mischevious tendencies. Izaya seemed to have gotten bored with the lack of conversation, cause he started dancing. He obviously was trying to look ridiculous, there was no music. But he was swaying his hips to an imaginary beat, his arms up and that smirk on his face. He started to roll his head back and forth like he was a white girl at a club in 2009 and they just put on evacuate the dancefloor by Cascada. Izaya still manages to keep his walking pace whilst dancing like a lunatic. He's laughing at himself, turning every once and a while to spice it up. Shizuo looked around, he knew nobody was out at this time, but it was still embarrassing to be with a guy like this. Just as he thought, nobody was there, if he was in the heart of the city Izaya would be a problem. Shizuo lives in this neighborhood, but he's never seen Izaya here. Pulling out his phone, he checks the time. Almost 2 am, which means almost time for him to head home if he doesn't want to be dead at school tomorrow. He looks at Izaya dancing, he quickly catches up to him, they're now walking side by side. "I should get home soon, I have school tomorrow," Shizuo explains pointing to his street coming up. "Ok, bye Shizu-chan," Izaya waved hopping in the direction of the city. Shizuo felt something boil inside of him. Where the hell did that nickname come from? The only explanation Shizuo can find for the boil in his stomach is anger, that's his diagnosis. He creeps up to the door of his house, careful not to trip on the potted plants set outside on the porch. He opens the door slowly, peering inside, everybody seems to be asleep. He closes the door behind him, creeping up the stairs to his right. He makes it to the top of the stairs successfully, but jumps when he hears the voice of his brother. "Where were you?" His brothers' voice sounds devoid of any emotion or care. But Shizuo knows that's just how he is. He waves off his brother, who closes his bedroom door, Shizuo can hear him padding over to his bed to go back to sleep. Sighing, Shizuo makes his way to his own room. Opening the door he had closed before heading out, he flips on the light. The room lights up, showing his room full of unfinished papers and a bunch of broken pencils. He walks over to one and throws it in his trashcan by the door. They're useless now anyway, some are from years ago. Dragging his heavy body over to his bed, he makes a mental note to shower tomorrow before he goes to school. Then he lets the peace of sleep overtake his body, letting his brain make up a dream for him.

He wakes up the next morning, a bit confused, that Izaya kid was in his dream last night. He didn't even play a role, he was just following Shizuo around the entire time. Shaking his head, Shizuo heaves himself out of bed, remembering the mental note she wrote himself. Walking to the upstairs bathroom, he grabbed a towel from the closet. He got undressed and turned on the faucet, pulling the lever for the bath water to go to the shower head. He stepping into the hot shower, sighing as the scolding hot water hit his back. Warm showers are good, but skin melting showers are better.

Stepping out of the shower and into the steamy bathroom was like walking into another dimension covered in fog. Shizuo felt around for his toothbrush and the toothpaste. He brushed his teeth for two minutes like a good boy. Then he got his clothes for the rest of the day, a nice sweatshirt and dark blue sweat pants. (They don't have uniforms because that's lame) Walking downstairs, Shizuo could hear his mother humming as she made coffee. He gave a quick wave to both of his parents, slipping out of the front door.

As soon as he got to school he saw Shinra, the little nerd always waited for him at the stairs. He couldn't stop himself from smiling though, it was a nice gesture. They walked to the first class together, Shizuo neglects to mention Izaya the entire time. In fact, he doesn't mention Izaya the entire day, until lunch. At lunch he doesn't mention Izaya, Izaya actually walks over to them. Shinra smiles, wider than SHizuo's ever seen him smile, other than when he's talking about Celty. He stats to ask Izaya about why he decided to sit with them now, and that he'd asked for years but Izaya always said no. Izaya just shrugs, Shizuo makes eye contact with him and oh boy. Izaya looks tired, does Shinra not see this? Izaya looks dead as fuck. Shizuo contemplates asking about it but decides against it. The lunch goes on as normal, well kind of, Izaya looks 3 seconds away from death the entire time.


	2. The city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo goes into the city really late at night, and he sees a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again. Hope you enjoy it.

Saturday's were Shizuo's favorite and least favorite days at the same time. On one hand, he could stay out later since he didn't have school the next day. On the other hand, all of the other teenagers did the same thing. It isn't like there aren't shady figures all the time, it's that there isn't an abundance of them in the suburbs. Sighing, Shizuo made his way out of his neighborhood. He heads out on a 15-minute walk to the city, he's walked this neighborhood too many times for it to be interesting now. Walking along the highway that leads into the city, he keeps his hands in his pockets, the air is getting colder. Winter will be here within the next two weeks. His breath is barely visible, but it is there if you focus really hard. Pulling out a cigarette and a lighter he gets ready to smoke before he actually gets to the city. One of his self made rules, don't smoke near too many other people. He felt ashamed smoking in front of strangers, they judged him for his age.

He makes it to the city, just as the cigarette finishes. He stomps it into the pavement, The city is less active out where he is, but the lights in apartments above are still shining. The heart of the city is where all of the nightlife takes place. The outer ends of the city are where the drug transactions take place. If he was sane, he'd be worried of the thugs that dwell here, but for some reason, he isn't. If they saw him, they'd probably leave him alone. He's larger than most teenagers, his height is quite tall for someone his age. And not to toot his own horn, but he's pretty strong. He doesn't have to worry about adults either, the adults usually go for other adults.

Passing alleyways and apartment buildings makes Shizuo feel at peace. There isn't any rustling in bushes, no raccoons crossing his path. Shizuo closes his eyes while he walks, his mind and body meeting equilibrium.

All is good until he hears the sound of voices. Thugs and hooligans usually do their business deep in the alleyways. Shizuo thought of crossing the street, not wanting to bear witness to a kid about to ruin his life with drugs. As he got closer though, he heard a familiar voice. A mischievous voice, riddled with playfulness.

"Mhm, that's correct," the voice was saying normal things in a playing voice.   
"Good, I'll tell my boss what you said," a different voice spoke next.

That one was not a teens voice, that was a grown ass adult. Shizuo crept up on the alleyway, peeking inside. A small figure, belonging to a teen was standing in front of a tall built figure. The smaller ones back facing the opening of the alley. As the large figure stalked away, the small figure turned around walking closer to Shizuo. Shizuo stopped looking and waited for the teen to make it out. As soon as the teen stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Izaya," Shizuo's voice startled himself, acting on his own.

Izaya turned to him, not jumping at the sudden voice. Something was in his hand, it was a peach envelope. Izaya used the hand that wasn't holding the envelope to wave, his grin widening.

"Shizuo, hello I did expect you to be in the city this late," he lowered his hand, already getting ready to start walking again.

"Just got bored walking around the neighborhood," Shizuo said. He used the words 'the neighborhood' hoping to find out if Izaya lived there too.

"Ah, that's a perfectly acceptable reason," Izaya turned. Although I wouldn't suggest you come to this part of the city, it can get dangerous," his smile turned slightly wicked.

If anybody else had said that to Shizuo, he wouldn't have thought anything of it. But for some reason, the fact that Izaya said it, and the smile on his lips, made Shizuo a bit uneasy. What was Izaya doing with that guy in the alleyway? What was the envelope full of? Did Izaya do drugs? Why was the guy he was with a full grown adult?

As Shizuo let these thoughts race through his mind he started to follow Izaya out of instinct. Izaya didn't seem to mind his presence. If he did, he didn't say anything about it. It was already 5 am, but Izaya didn't seem ready for bed at all. The pace he was walking at made Shizuo sure of that, there was no sluggish movements, no tumbling, just walking like he was walking around school. Sighing, Shizuo picked up his pace. His long legs could keep up with Izaya just fine, but he was getting a bit tired. Shizuo didn't usually go into the city at this time of night. It was beautiful, the sun was trying so hard to come up, but not being able to. Izaya seemed to be going in a very coordinated path. He wouldn't think twice about the streets he went down, already knowing where to go. He was walking with a literal skip in his step like he was about to have the best day of his life.

About 20 minutes of walking, Izaya stops at an apartment complex, turning to Shizuo he smiles.

"Thanks for walking me home Shizu-chan," Izaya tone had taken a sort of flirty tone.

Shizuo's face flushed a bit, partly at the nickname, and partly at the implications, the tone let off.

Shizuo looked up at the apartment complex, it was pretty nice. A modern looking building, the apartments inside of it probably had a great view of the city. Izaya's parents must have a good job. Izaya waved at Shizuo, going into the building.

Sighing, Shizuo felt a small smile made its way across his face. He turned around and made his way back home.

As soon as Shizuo got back home, he dragged his body up the stairs. He made sure to close his curtains so the sun that had just broken past the horizon didn't get in. Then he flopped his body onto his bed, making sure to take off his shoes this time. The last time he didn't, he got dirt in his bed. As soon as he laid his head on his semi- flat pillow, he felt his body give out. His dreams filling with random things his memory didn't get rid of. And of course those red eyes, and that sharp smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	3. The twins from the shinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya isn't at school and Shizuo is v worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back. I wasn't busy, or ill. I'm just lazy.

Waking up is a difficult task, Shizuo knows that. But to skip school because you're sleeping is a complete other situation, so when Izaya isn't at school the next day, Shizuo is a bit confused. Usually, Izaya would walk the halls with a skip in his step, with that annoyingly cute smirk on his face. Shizuo shakes his head, nah cute is the wrong word, condescending is a better adjective. Izaya walks the school with a condescending smirk plastered on his face. So for him to not be there at all is weird, even the teachers seem confused. Shizuo puts his hand under his chin, trying to focus on the lesson, with little success.

At lunch, Shizuo goes to Shinra for answers, out of anybody in this school Shinra is the most likely to know. He's known Izaya for the longest and seems to be the only one that can get him.

"Izaya? I actually haven't heard from him since yesterday," Shinra put his finger to his chin, trying to think.

Well, that doesn't help Shizuo much, he hasn't heard from Izaya since yesterday either.

Thoughts started to race through Shizuo's head, what if the guys Izaya got whatever was in that envelope from kidnapped him? What if he fell down the stairs and no one was home to help him? What if Izaya Had a heart attack?

Shizuo breathed out trying to calm himself down, it didn't work much. It actually seemed to do the opposite, more thoughts raced through his head. These new thoughts were terrible, nightmarish ideas. Welp that settles it. Shizuo excuses himself, from his friends, saying he's gonna go have a smoke before class. Lies. As soon as he makes it out of the high schools backdoor, he makes a break for it. Sneaking past the guard on duty, luckily this guard wasn't good at his job. Shizuo would've been in deep shit if he'd left when the other guard was standing watch. As soon as Shizuo got out of the school's perimeter, he started a steady jog.

Making his way into the city, Shizuo tried to remember which way Izaya's apartment complex was. He turned down roads he remembered, the apartments slowly getting fancier. Until he stopped in front of a modern looking apartment, feeling a sense of pride fill his chest.

This pride was quickly deflated, he had no way of knowing which apartment was Izaya's.

Going into the building, Shizuo tried to think of any movies where they'd done something like this. His mind was blank, this was a bad idea. The lobby was modern black and white, with nice wooden floors. (Is that what apartments have? Lobbies?) The lady sitting at the front desk looked up from her book, she did not look happy. Her eyes were sharp like Izaya's, but for some reason, they annoyed Shizuo. She had on a green and red sweater, as he came closer, he saw that her book looked slightly, provocative. She's reading porn in public.

Shizuo walked up to her, she kept the same look on her face, not even pretending to want to be there. "I need to see Izaya Orihara, can you tell me his apartment number?" Shizuo cringed at himself. Surprisingly enough, she smiled or more like smirked.

"Huh, you don't look the type, apartment b103," she points to the elevator, "Floor 3."

Wow, that was easy. Shizuo raises a hand to her in thanks. Shizuo tries not to think about what she pent, not the type? The fuck does that mean? Walking into the elevator, Shizuo tries to think about what he's going to say.

He isn't given enough time, he's soon on the third floor. The fourth apartment on his left rings out B103. Taking a deep breath, Shizuo knocks. There's shuffling behind the door, two female voices. They sound really young, maybe 5 or six. Shit, does he have the wrong apartment? Did the women in the lobby give him some random number? It was a bit weird that she knew Izaya's apartment number by memory. Too late to go back now, the door swung open.

"Shizu-chan? What brings you here?" Izaya is standing in the doorway. His hand in around a young girls arm, he's holding her pretty hard, like he's trying to hold her back. There's another girl hiding behind his legs. they look about 5. The girl he's holding back looks up at him, then back to Shizuo.

"You weren't in school," Shizuo suddenly realized how foolish he was, "I thought you'd died." That sounded even worse than it actually was.

Izaya had a good laugh at that, stepping sideways signaling for Shizuo to come in. Walking in, Shizuo looked around. The apartment was spotless, especially for having two very young kids living in it.

Izaya turned to close the door. As soon as he lets go of the girl, she runs up to Shizuo, grabbing his hand. She leads him over to the couch, sitting him down. She's weirdly strong for a girl her age, and size. The shy one comes over and stands next to her...twin sister? They look close enough in age to assume they're twins.

"Are you Izaya's boyfriend?" The excited one questions. SHe seems pretty confident, looking him up and down.

"Um, no I'm just from his school," Shziuo tries to explain.

"Aw, that's a bummer," the bold girl comments," you're exactly his type.

"Oh, am I?" Shizuo finds himself smirking.

Before he can ask any questions, Izaya runs over and puts a hand over the girls' mouths. He's glaring at them, turning them both around. Pushing them in the opposite direction. They giggle and run off around the corner.

"They're my little sisters, don't believe anything they say," Izaya sighs sitting next to Shizuo. Shizuo smiles.

"They seem nice enough," He shrugs.

"They're worse than the shining twins," Izaya sulks. He doesn't actually seem upset, he's smiling seconds later.

"They get their mischief from me though, so I'm proud in a way," Izaya chuckles to himself. Turning to Shziuo.

Shizuo decides to keep the fact that he's apparently Izaya's type to himself, it is useful blackmail though. Instead, he decides to find out why Izaya wasn't there all day.

"Are they why you weren't at school?" he tries to be nonchalant.

"Aw, were you worried about me?" Izaya leans into Shizuo, nudging him.

"Shut up," Shizuo shoves Izaya back into his own personal bubble.

"Yes, they were why I wasn't at school, they had a class party and they asked me to go," Izaya looks to where the girls ran off to.   
"I, being the good big brother I am, went." He smiles, satisfied with himself. Shizuo tries to remember Kasuka's school parties. His mom usually went, Shizuo didn't have to. Why didn't Izaya's parents go instead?

"Would you like to go somewhere to get lunch Shizu-chan? I don't feel like cooking right now," Izaya got up getting his black denim jacket form the rack.

"Sure," Shizuo got up, he hadn't eaten lunch at school. Izaya nodded and picked up a gray and yellow jacket.

"Mairu, Kururi, come on!" Izaya yelled fairly loud. The two little girls came running. The one that got the yellow sweater was named Mairu, her name sewed onto the front. So the shy one must be Kururi. They got their shoes on and made their way out of the apartment. Getting a strange look from the girl in the lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter


	4. scuffle over chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya and Shizuo take the girls out for lunch, and Mairu has a big mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know I've been gone. But I'm here now. Sorry, this one is so short, I was sick writing it, I don't even remember writing it.

Walking past the center of the city, Izaya looked around at all of the couples on their lunch breaks. People were sitting on the fountain sharing food, some were on benches, eating food truck sandwiches. Mairu and Kururi were twirling around, hopping up on a small wall. Shizuo would be lying if he said that his anxiety was through the roof as Mairu skipped from up on the wall. The girls jumped down, chasing each other around the trees scattering the side of the sidewalk. Sometimes, they would chase each other around Shizuo's legs. Smiling softly, Shizuo reminisces about his younger brother. He was never as rambunctious as these girls, but he was a lot sweeter than he is now.

In front of him, Izaya stopped. Causing the three people following him to Simon says his action, stopping where they stood. Holding the door open, Izaya bowed like a proper gentleman in the 1950s. The girls sat down at the first booth they laid eyes on. Excitedly waiting for the other two boys to sit down with them. Izaya sighed and sat in the seat opposite them. Shizuo slid in next to Izaya, watching the twins stack the salt and pepper shakers. The waitress came to their table, taking their drinks orders. Izaya got a Fanta (Orange soda, you know the one). While the twins got chocolate milk, Shizuo got a coke. A couple of minutes later the waitress came back with the drinks and said she'd come back to take their orders.

Izaya helped Mairu and Kururi Decide on what to get from the kids' menu. Then he decided himself. Setting the menu down Shizuo waited for the waitress to come back. When she did come back, they ordered their food, The twins would share a basket of chicken tenders, Izaya got a type of alfredo. And Shizuo got a type of spaghetti with garlic salt. As they waited for their food to come out, the twins took it upon themselves to asked Shziuo more questions. All while Izaya tried not to make a scene with all of these people around. The twins asked what it felt like to be Izaya's boyfriend. Most of the questions were repeats of the ones from the house. Except for when Mairu very loudly asked if Shizuo and Izaya had 'done it' yet. Which made Shziuo spit out part of his drink into his hand. Wiping his hand on his jeans Shizuo tried to explain that he wasn't dating their brother. In the middle of his explanation, Mairu got a devilish look on her face. She looked Shizuo dead in the eyes and said "Really? But I heard Izaya saying your name the other night." Seconds after she said that she was holding her knee in pain.

Izaya turned to Shizuo "Don't worry about her she doesn't know what she's saying," Izaya sent a death glare at his younger sister.

Their food came, they all began to eat. The twins had a bit of a scuffle over the last piece of chicken. Which Izaya neutralized by cutting it in half.

Izaya tried to pay for the whole meal, but Shziuo insisted on at least paying his part. Izaya eventually surrendered. They walked back to the apartment, content with full stomachs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, you can follow my Instagram if you choose. If not I completely understand. It's mediocre at best. @Emily_compost


	5. If not fear, what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo's mind is jumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short, I know. Fun fact, I don't plan fanfictions out before I fuckin' make them. So in the middle of writing this, I got an Idea to switch to Izaya's point of view. So that's what I'm gonna do, but I still wanted to upload this chapter as it's own thing. The next chapter isn't gonna be much better though. The current time of me writing this is 2:26 am and I need to be somewhere tomorrow.

Shizuo went out almost every night after that, trying to relax his mind from everything he has to do. His mind is never completely clear, even when he's walking through a peaceful neighborhood with a nice pond. Every time his mind unwinds he sees those dark red eyes, piercing through his mind, making his heart race.

At first, he thinks it's fear. It would make sense, Izaya kind of lets off an eery vibe, his speech is also way too playful for the words that come out of it. But Shizuo knows what fear is, he once almost slipped off of a 20 story building. Even if he would've survived, it still scared him, the feeling of almost free falling is something he'll always remember. No, this was something completely different. It wasn't fear, he didn't fear Izaya, and Izaya obviously didn't fear him. Izaya doesn't seem to have any fear at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Izaya can't wear heelies to escape the feelies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya caught feeling and he isn't happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is

 

      Izaya doesn't look like the type to have normal fears. He looks like the type to fear foldable ladders and to know the scientific name of that fear. But that isn't the case, Izaya has a very normal very mild fear of dogs. Their slobber gets everywhere, and they're so unpredictable they probably don't know what they're gonna do next either. Izaya's had this fear all his life, but recently he can feel a new phobia forming. Fear of catching feelings for another person. Izaya isn't stupid he's heard people talking about crushes. The girls in his 3rd-grade class asked him if he had a crush on anyone. The question confused him for a second, but he quickly realized that the girl on the left had a crush on him. Her shy deminer kind of gave her away, all signs pointed to the fact that the girl on her right was making her do this.

 

      Izaya promptly turned the girl down, she tried to deny it, but Izaya wasn't buying it. He turned on his heel and sauntered away with a smirk on his face. Truth be told, no, Izaya didn't have a crush on anyone. Nobody ever seemed interesting enough for a long period of attention. Every time he found someone who piqued his interest, they got boring after the first week. Everybody except a certain monster.

 

      Shizuo wasn't normal, that Izaya could've told you just by looking at him. His hair matches that of a delinquent, but he hates the bad boy trope. He met Izaya in the middle of the night, and let him walk beside him. And of course, there's that inhuman strength of his, Izaya's seen it around. Heard the screams of local biker gangs being thrown about like ragdolls. All while Shizuo just stood and scowled. Shizuo isn't normal, and that is why Izaya found himself developing a crush on the student. This isn't a new revelation, he's had this crush since he first saw Shizuo walking down the street. Izaya was a bit surprised at first, but he quickly pushed it down and sauntered over to the tall blonde. Putting on his best grin and swaying his hips just enough. Izaya wasn't planning on it going this far.

 

          He'd expected to be done with Shizuo within a week, but that wasn't the case. He'd proven time and time again, that Shizuo wasn't going anywhere. It was set in stone when Shizuo came to check on him. Izaya tried his best not to panic, breathing in deep and exhaling just as deep. Nothing was helping. Those mocha eyes and the sent of cigarettes haunts his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading. I know I don't reply to every comment individually, but I really do appreciate them!


	7. Shit, shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a really important test tomorrow. Like super important test. It determines if i move to the next grade.

Izaya is NOT happy, he may look as chipper as ever on the outside. But on the inside he was spinning like a tilt a whirl, his gut churning, and his vision going red like his eyes. 

 

Someone fucking noticed, someone saw the pure infatuation Izaya tried so desperately to hide. And SHINRA, of all people. 

 

Shinra was a friend from middle school who Izaya talked to once and he just kind of stuck to Izaya’s side like a leech. 

 

It bothered Izaya for a while, but as it turns out Shinra is the perfect person to go to when you’re injured and can’t go to the hospital for some unnamed things. The only problem he has with Shinra, is that he can read Izaya like he’s a book in his first language.

 

It seems he can only read Izaya though, he has the hardest time reading a room. 

 

The moment he saw Izaya look at Shizuo from across the track, he made the worst kissing noises paired with little moaning noises and tongue. Izaya tried to think of a way to get out of this, but Shinra had already caught him. Smirking at Izaya, wiggling his eyebrows while he took a sip from his water bottle. Izaya rubbed his red face, and shook his head. 

 

Apparently this was amusing to Shinra, because he took it a step forward. Calling Shizuo over to them. Izaya and Shizuo are in different PE classes, but Shizuo’s teacher is out and they couldn’t get a substitute in time. So they merged classes. 

 

Shizuo sauntered over in his red sweat pants and black shirt. Those are Izaya’s colors damn it. Izaya made a quick 180 in his personality. His signature smirk stretching across his face. His eyes sharpening to a point. His tone more flirty and playful, all a ruse. 

He didn't miss the playful smirks from Shinra, and he definitely didn’t miss the obscene gesture he was doing with his hands behind Shizuo’s back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, you can follow me on Instagram @ shinsous.eyebags

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Also i had the hardest time typing out the word shizu-chan because i like to think my cringy weeb phase is over but that brought back too many memories.


End file.
